Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display technology adopts a coating of an organic material to provide a characteristic of self-illumination. An OLED display screen has a large visible angle and saves power, which thus has been widely used. With the development of touch technology, a touch structure is provided inside most portable display apparatuses, which may be operated by a user directly via a touch pen or a finger of the user.
However, in the existing technology, the OLED display apparatus is generally combined with the touch panel by a process of attaching the touch panel on an outside of the OLED display apparatus. The apparatus with an on cell touch panel has many problems such as a large thickness and an easy damage of the touch structure.